idolinefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Skandale / Gossip: Yaguchi Mari
Yaguchi Mari geboren: 20.01.1983 2002 Januar 2002 kursierten Fotos von einer Person die aussah wie Mari Yaguchi oder vielleicht sogar Mari Yaguchi war, die einen Mann küsste. September 2002: Was auch für Wirbel sorgte, war das erscheinen von Shining Musume. Das ist ein Adult Doujinshi, in dem die H!P Mädchen Hauptrolle spielen. Diese Serie lief bis 2008 und ist wohl der bekannteste H!P Adult Doujinshi - so bekannt, dass die Zeichnerin (Okina Shiawasu) im Fernsehen interviewt wurde. Da Doujinshis von Privatzeichnern hergestellt und produziert werden konnte UFA trotz eindeutiger Anspielungen das Zeichnen und Verkaufen nicht verbieten. (Weil Japans Rechtssystem, was das angeht einfach zu Lückenhaft ist... Die Mädchen die da gezeigt werden, werden teilweise eindeutig als 12, oder 13 Jahre alt betitelt...) Maris Charakter war: Yauchi Mari - 18 Später wurde das Alter bei neuen Charakteren allerdings aus dem Profilen genommen. Shining Musume hat insgesamt 6 Bände. Der letzte erschien 2008. 2005 April 2005 wurde die Beziehung zwischen Mari und dem Schauspieler Oguri Shun aufgedeckt. Mari Yaguchi verließ daraufhin freiwillig Morning Musume, aber nicht das Hello! Project. Später kamen Verlobungsgerüchte weil beide die selben Ringe trugen. 2006 Januar 2006: Mari wurde dabei gesichtet, wie sie Pachinko spielte. Natürlich für ein Idol ein Tabu, da Pachinko als Glücksspiel gilt. 2007 2007 trennten sich Mari und Oguri Shun. 2008 Januar 2008 berichtete Josei Weekly dass Mari in einer Beziehung mit dem 2 Jahre älteren Schauspieler Kawakubo Takuji ist. Im selben Jahr bemerkten Fans einen Silberring an Maris Ringfinger. November 2008 gab Mari zu in einer Beziehung mit Takuji zu sein. 2010 Am 13.01.2010 wurde bekannt, dass Mari und Kawakubo Takuji sich bereits Herbst 2009 getrennt haben. Laut Leuten, die ihnen nahe standen, trennten sie sich nach einem Streit. Osawa Akane gab an dass Mari ein starker Trinker ist und sich dann benimmt wie ein alter Mann. Viele Männer sollen ihr deswegen weggelaufen sein. Am 18.05.2010 brachte die Internetseite sonspo.com, dass Mari den 3 Jahre jüngeren Schauspieler Nakamura Masaya in einer Beziehung ist. Mari bestätigte die Gerüchte am selben Tag mit den Worten, sie sei jetzt erwachsen, und hofft, dass man sie weiterhin unterstützt. 16.09.2010: In der Show “Downtown DX.” gab Mari zu, dass sie eine starke Trinkerin ist. Ihr Rekord (von den Malen, an die sie sich erinnert) lag bei 30 Tequilas. Nachdem sie so viel trank konnte sie sich am nächsten Tag nicht bewegen. 2011 Januar 2011: Sankei Sports berichtete, dass Mari ihren Freund Masaya im Frühling heiraten will! Das Magazin schreibt, dass Mari einige ihrer Freunde benachrichtigt hat. Die Hochzeit soll noch vor April stattfinden. Im April wird die Momusu Elder Generation Tour stattfinden. Mari dementierte diese Nachricht allerdings kurze Zeit später. 21.05.2011: Mari gab zu, dass sie verlobt ist, und noch am 22.05.2011 heiraten wird! Laut Sankei Sports sollte die Trauung schon früher stattfinden, wurde aber wegen des Erdbebens verschoben. 2012 Ende März 2012 wurde in SMAPxSMAP ein One Piece Quiz mit prominenten One Piece Fans gemacht, an dem auch Mari teilnahm. Blöderweise waren die Fragen sehr schwer und die andere Prominenten waren Hardcorefans. Dadurch schnitt Mari sehr schlecht ab. Da Mari schon seit 2008 über One Piece bloggt und auch für die Serie synchronisiert hat, wurde sie von One Piece Fans als Fake-Fan beschimpft und beschuldigt, dass nur aus Promozwecksen für die Serie bloggt. http://kotaku.com/5895463/famous-one-piece-fan-knows-nothingabout-one-piece Mai 2012 wurde Maris und Masayas Hochzeitsfeier abgehalten. 2013 20.05.2013: Verschiedene Magazine berichteten, dass Mari ihren Mann betrogen hat und die beiden seit Februar des Jahres getrennt lebten. Laut den Magazinen soll Maris Mann Masaya sie am 22. Februar zusammen mit dem Model Umeda Kenzo im Bett erwischt haben. Die Beiden leben seit dem angeblich getrennt. Kenzo hat seinen Twitter-Account und Blog im März gelöscht. Masaya war in der Sendung "Gyourettsu". Er bestätigte die Schlagzeile nicht aber er stritt sie auch nicht ab. Er gab zu, dass es im Moment Probleme gab. http://headlines.yahoo.co.jp/hl?a=20130520-00000215-sph-ent http://www.rbbtoday.com/article/2013/05/21/108193.html http://npn.co.jp/article/detail/26338916/ http://woman.infoseek.co.jp/news/entertainment/rbbtoday_108193 http://hochi.yomiuri.co.jp/entertainment/news/20130520-OHT1T00215.htm http://news.livedoor.com/article/detail/7691771/ http://www.sponichi.co.jp/entertainment/news/2013/05/21/kiji/K20130521005849430.html http://www.narinari.com/Nd/20130521674.html http://www.zakzak.co.jp/entertainment/ent-news/news/20130521/enn1305211140006-n1.htm http://news.nicovideo.jp/watch/nw620492 http://www.daily.co.jp/gossip/2013/05/21/0006006599.shtml http://www.cyzo.com/2013/05/post_13381.html 21.05.2013: Mari war zu Gast in einer Liveshow. Am Anfang sagte sie: "Es tut mir leid. Ich hatte eine Schlagzeile. Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber es geht mir jetzt gut. Ich werde mein Bestes tun." Ein Moderator fragte sie: "Ist etwas passiert?" Mari antwortete: "Da ist momentan nichts, aber ich denke da war vielleicht etwas..." Es war zu sehen, dass Mari ihren Ehering nicht mehr trug. 23.05.2013: Umeda Kenzo aktivierte seinen Twitter-Account wieder und schrieb, dass er nichts getan hat. Durch den Medien ging, dass die Nachrichten durch Model, Talent und Maris guten Freund Koumori Jun durchgesichert sind. 30.05.2013: Mari und Masaya reichten die Scheidung ein. Mari behauptete, dass es in ihrer Beziehung häusliche Gewalt gab. Sie fehlte daraufhin in Shows, in denen sie sonst regulär war. 08.07.2013: TouSpo berichtete, dass Mari momentan mit Kenzo Umeda zusammenlebt und ein Comeback zum Ende des Jahres und eine öffentliche Entschuldigung plant. August 2013: Josei Jishin berichtete, dass Mari ihr Comeback erst machen wird, wenn Gras über ihren Skandal gewachsen ist, und dass sie in den nächsten 5 Jahren (bis 2019) nicht zurückkommen wird. Außerdem wurde berichtet, dass Mari ihr Gewicht erheblich gesteigert hat und all ihre Besorgungen von ihrer Mutter erledigen lässt. Laut einem Freund von Kenzo überlegten Mari und Kenzo zu heiraten. Es hieß auch, dass sie 100.000.000 Yen angespart hat. 13.10.2013: Mari kündigte in ihrem Blog ihren offiziellen Rücktritt an. 13.11.2013: Die Presse berichtete, dass Mari mit Umeda Kenzo ein Date hatte. 2014 23.10.2014 trat Mari das erste mal nach ihrem Skandal wieder im Fernsehen auf. Sie entschuldigte sich nochmals für den Skandal und gab an, dass alles ihre Schuld war. Zudem gab sien zu mit Umeda Kenzo zusammen zu leben. 06.11.2014 Mari postete das erste mal, seit dem Skandal, in ihrem Blog, und bedankte sich für die Unterstützung ihrer Fans. 22.12.2014 erzählte Mari in einer Fernsehsendung, dass sie süchtig nach dem Drama "Hirugao" ist. In der Sendung geht es um eine Frau, die ihren Mann regelmäßig betrügt. Mari wurde dafür, wegen ihres Skandals im Vorjahr, stark kritisiert. Ihre Leidenschaft für die Sendung wurde so audgelegt, dass sie keine Reue für ihren Betrug empfindet. 2016 Am 10.03.2016 war Mari Gast in der Show "Yoso de Iwantoite", in der sie angab, dass sie in ihrer Zeit bei Morning Musume von fremden sexuell belästigt wurde. Fremde männer grabschten ihr an die Brust, Po und in den Schritt. Am schlimmsten war es, wenn sie mit Bus und Bahn fuhr und es voll war. Es ging immer sehr schnell, so dass der Mann weg war bevor sie etwas tun konnte. Mari gab an, dass es über 3 Jahre so ging. Im Gegensatz dazu gab sie an, dass es nie Probleme bei Handshake-Events gab. Wegen ihrer Geschichte kamen Fragen auf, ob momentane Idole auch sexuell belästigt werden, aber wegen ihrem Status nicht darüber reden können. 2017 Ende 2017 gab Mari an, dass 2018 ein gutes Jahre wäre um erneut zu heiraten. 2018 Am 08.01.2018 gab Mari an, dass sie ihre Hochzeit vorbereitet. März 2018 wurde durch mehrere Quellen bekannt, dass Mari noch im selben Monat in ehemaliges Model heiratet, das inzwischen außerhalb der Entertainmentindustrie arbeitet. Sie und ihr zukünftiger Mann waren zu der Zeit seit 4 Jahren ein Paar. Es wurde vermutet, dass es sich bei ihren Verlobten um Umeda Kenzo handelte. Der Termin für die Hochzeit sollte am 27.03.2018 sein. Am''' 26.03.2018''' heiratete Mari Umeda Kenzo. 2019 Am 02.04.2019 gab Mari in ihrer TV Show "Yaguchi Mari no Kayou The NIGHT" bekannt, dass sie und ihr Mann im Januar ihrer Hochzeitsfeier in Okinawa abhielten. Sie gab zudem an mit ihrem ersten Kind schwanger zu sein. Die Geburt sollte Sommer des Jahres stattfinden. Am 11.08.2019 gab Mari in ihrem Blo bekannt, dass sie am 09.08.2019 ihren ersten Sohn zur Welt gebracht hat.